The One Way Portal
by Betawolf.16
Summary: A book worm, Kana, and two of her classmates are teleported into the book series called 'Throne of Glass', after a unfortunate incident opens a portal into one of Kana's favorite books. Kana, unlike her classmates, is thrilled to meet her favorite characters and live in a world of magic and royalty. But even Kana is eager to get home when they realize the portal is gone.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: if you haven't read all of the books (other then the last one) this entire story will contain a lot of spoilers that might end up ruining the full enjoyment of the original series of "Throne of Glass". plus, many of the characters and events in this story might make no sense. You have been warned. Enjoy! :)

When I walked into the classroom, everyone went quiet. I walked to my desk, and no one would make eye contact. No one other than my childhood friend, Alexia. I sat down, and people hesitantly started speaking again. "What's with everyone?" I might not be incredibly popular, but i'm on good terms with everyone. I can't think of a reason for everyone to be acting so strangely. Alexia stared at me, shocked. "You mean you haven't heard?" I tilted my head. " I hate to be the one to break it to you, but it's your grades."

My mind went blank. When it finally processed what she said, I jumped up, about to find the teacher a demand an explanation, but Alexea grabbed my arm. " You still have straight A's." when my panicked expression didn't falter, she roled her eye's. " sorry, sorry. Straight A pluses. you just aren't the highest ranking student any more."

"W-what do you mean? I have perfect grades. every possible point someone could earn _I have earned_. It would at least have to tie. how could someone out rank me!?" Alexia winced, but finally looked up at me. "Extra credit." I kept a straight face but I was filled with shock and rage. soon the shock went down but the rage burned hotter. I'm pretty sure people could tell, because the room went silent again. I was able to get out "who?" and everyone pointed at the back of the room. there sat a frail boy with jet black hair, and grey eyes fixated on the screen of his phone. he wore earbuds, and seemed to have forgotten he was in a classroom full of students. He seemed to have scensed my glare, because he pulled out his earbuds and looked up. "Is something wrong?" Everyone turned away, but I walked closer. "Who are you?" He looked me in the eye with an expression displaying pure boredom. This is**_ not_** helping my rage. "William."

"I've never heard of you before."

"I'm new here."

"So, how did you do it? bribe a teacher? cheat?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah Kara, What are you talking about?" at that moment, Jace walked into the room, and stood right beside William. Before, I would have said something like," oh, are the idiots unionizing?" but that's more effective when you're the highest ranking student. And when the person you're calling an idiot **_isn't_** the highest ranking student. "Hey, talking about smart people, William, do you have my homework done yet?"

"It's in the trash. Hey, I think I saw you're dignity in there as well." Despite my rage, I laughed. Even William looked surprised. I cleared my throat and Pointed at him. "This isn't over!" I announced, and walked back to my seat. I turned back for a split second to find William wearing earbuds again, and Jace complaining, saying something about human decency. when I got there, Alexea looked at me. "Wow." was all she said. The teacher walked in at that moment and I began to tune everything out like I always do. He told jace to go back to his class, and for William to take out his earbuds. suprisingly, they actually listened. Then he started blabing on about the Civil war, something I read about in second grade. I was about to pull out a book ( which all my teachers allow me to do) when I noticed William was listening intently. I put the book down and was about to start listening when I stopped myself. No. I want to beat him, not to be like him.

Three months of our rivalry have passed, and It's not just extra credit. He gets 100% on every assignment, test, quiz, you name it, he gets an A+. Extra credit just seems to follow him around. I on the other hand got my very first...lets say I didn't get an A+. And William, he ignores me as much as he ignores everyone else! I don't even thinks he's accepted My Rivaly! Not that the rivaly is what's important. "Kara?" My thoughts were interrupted by Alexia. "Yes, what?" she looked at me as if she were concerned. "you were spacing out again. you're doing that a lot lately. Are you sure you're okay?" I sighed. I forgot we were in the library. This might have been the first time that I lost focus while reading. "yes, I'm fine. I'm going to find another book." I stood up and walked toward the fantasy section, aware of Alexia staring at me the entire way there. I browsed through the book cases, and after a while I was going to leave, accepting that there wasn't anything of interest, but was stopped when I saw a familiar book. "Throne of glass" the entire series was lined up neatly on the shelf, which was rare in this library. I decided to read the fifth book. taking the book off the shelf, I headed over to Alexia, satisfied. "Why are you so happy?" I realized I was skipping. "What? Is happyness not allowed now?" I sat down right as Alexia winced. "What?" she pointed to the entrance. I looked over to see William. He was about to sit at an empty table when he saw us. Alexia waved akwardly, trying to disperse the tension. He must have tooken it as an invatation, because he picked up his things and started walking toward us. Damn it, damn it, damn it! "Alexia, why do you have to be so nice!" I hissed as quietly as I could. She turned to me. "I wasn't trying to be! I was trying to make the fact that we were staring at him less akward!" I blushed with rage. "We weren't staring!"

"Staring at what?" I turned, and William was right behind us. Alexia was the one who responded." Staring at...…how was your day?"

"It was fine I guess." He sat down and opened a book. Alexia stared at him for a moment, only looking away when I kicked one of her shines. lightly. She still glared though. I shrugged, and begun reading "Throne of Glass".

Author note: I know, short chapter. I plan to make them longer in the future. Intro's can be complicated though.


	2. Chapter 2

The second I opened the book, everything kinda turned weird. I don't mean the first day of school weird, or going too your childhood home weird, either. I mean weird weird. As in, all the lights turned off, everyone other than me, William, and Alexia disappeared, and the sky outside turned red. I guess I have something to measure weird by now. Alexia jumped up, looking around the room, terrified. Unsurprisingly, the only reaction this got out of William was him lifting his eyes off of his book. "What happened?!" I jumped when Alexia yelled. "I'm not sure." was the only response I could get out. " We probably lost electricity." Me and Alexia both looked toward William, who finally put the book down.

"Then how do you explain everyone disappearing, or the sky turning red!?" He looked around, puzzled. "There were other people here?" Alexia gawked. "Of course there were-you know what? Just, go over too the fuze box and try to figure out what happened to the electricity." I turned too Alexia who was still panicking. "Try and see if you can get your phone too work. I'll check out the hallways and see if I can find anyone." she nodded, pulling out her phone. I walked over to the doors, wishing that they had windows. I took a deep breath and opened the doors. I must have been hallucinating, because what I saw made no sense. So, I closed the doors, rubbed my eyes, slapped myself across the face, then opened the door again. Nothing changed. The air was knocked from my lungs, but I was able to wave over Alexia, who hesitantly walked over. William came over when what was outside caught his attention. "I think I Know why we lost electricity." I breathed. The rest of the school was gone. Infact, the rest of the town was gone. What was left was a bustling street filled with shops, Inns, and people. The only odd thing was, everything was old people were dressed as if they were going to a renaissance festival. The shops sold bread, clothes, dishes, and other goods, in exchange for copper, silver, and gold. People were conversing in small groups, and a drunk old man was thrown out of a nearby shop. I was about to step out of the library, transfixed by the authenticity, but Alexia grabbed my arm. "You want to go out there!?" I looked at her, confused. " why wouldn't we?"

"Maybe because this is crazy! This looks dangerous! We should stay in the library!" I turned too her. "Let me ask you something. Is there any phone service? Or food? Or people other than us, in the library?" She reluctantly shook her head. "Look. I know this is weird, but we have too get money to afford food, as well as clothes too fit in, before we can worry about everything else. Well take it one step at a time. Just follow my lead." I was about to step out, but she grabbed my arm again. "But we don't fit in! We would be arrested for what we are wearing now! We stand out too much!" I was going too protest, but I saw a familiar figure in the crowd. I tugged her out of the door. " Come on! If William can do it, you can too!" I pointed to William, who was carelessly walking through the crowd, his nose in another book. I walked out, tugging Alexia out with me.

We had too jog too catch up with Him, but we were soon all walking beside one another. "So, where too?" Alexia asked, blushing as people looked at us with wonderment and concern. I smirked. "You'll see. While we're on the subject, hand me your phone, will you?"

(Alexia's point of view)

I stared at her. "My phone?"

"Yes. Your phone."

"But-"

"Just trust me." I reluctantly handed my phone too her. She looked through the crowd. Soon, her face lit up and she pranced over too this wealthy looking man, who was talking too two pretty women. William followed her, and after a moment's hesitation, I did the same. "Hello sir." I gawked. I think this is the most joyful I have heard Kara speak sense we were in elementary school. The man looked at her questionably. "What do you want."

"I was just walking down the street, and my attention was caught by your charm. My friends said I shouldn't bother you, because you're probably busy with important work, but I couldn't resist." She got closer to the man, and he blushed. "Young lady, you shouldn't talk like that in this area. People will get the wrong idea." She put on a face of innocents, which agitated the women at his side. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm new to this area. What do you mean by 'the wrong idea'?"

"This area is known for- you know what, never mind." Kara smiled, her blue eyes more alive then I've seen for awhile. She flipped her red hair out of her face. "I also happened to notice that you like gadgets. I happen to have a _**very**_ rare one on me." She pulled out my phone, looking around as if she were holding gold in a room full of bandits. The man's eyes grew wide, and he motioned for the phone. Kara shook her head. "If you pay, it's yours." The man frowned. "What does it do?" My heart began to race. Phones won't work here! I was going to find some sort of idea, but Kara smiled confidently, like it already worked out. The next thing I know, she's taking my phone apart. Eventually she had torn down as much as she could have done with her hands. She displayed all of the parts in her hands, and when she ran out of space for it all, William offered too hold the rest. "All these parts are worth a lot separately, but together? This is an energy source, this is glass in the most purest of forms, this is blah blah blah blah….." She started using terms I don't understand and it all started jumbling together, but the man seemed too understand, and his eyes grew wide with each new thing she explained. "How much?" Kara acted like she was thinking, but knowing her, she had everything planned out from the beginning. "One gold for each."

"One gold _**each**_!"

"Yes. I understand it's a lot, but I'm actually giving you a discount. But if you can't pay, I will sell it to someone who can." She sighed, and was about to turn away when the man stopped her. "I can afford everything except for one." Kara smiled and handed him everything other than the battery. The man gave her a pouch of gold roughly the size of a baseball. "Thank you!" Kara pranced toward us. "Well, now we have money for food and board."

(Kara's point of view)

We walked down the road, trying to find a decent Inn. Sweat dripped down my face. "AGH! It's so hot!" I yelled, startling Alexia. "Now that I think about it, William, don't you get overheated wearing a sweatshirt everywhere?" Alexia asked. William looked at her. "No. I'm used to it by now." I was about to collapse and say we're staying on the street, when I saw a wooden building with a dragon shaped sign that read, "The Water Dragon Inn". "Yesssss!" I yelled. Despite my tired legs, I ran toward the building, William and Kara jogging behind. The door was painted a deep blue, and when I knocked, it swung open. A gruff old man peeked through the door, and reluctantly opened it. "How can I help you."

"We would like a room." the man glared. "I'm sorry, but this place requires money." Kara pulled out a gold coin. "We can pay. Will this be enough? At the moment, this is all I have on me. How many nights will this pay for?" The man gawked at me, taking the coin. "Roughly a month if it's for one room. There are rooms available that have three beds. Come in." The man stepped out of the way, and I walked in. The place was rather rustic. Wooden tables filled the lower space, and a fireplace was lit in the center of the back wall. Wooden steps were hidden in the corner of the large room. "Would you like dinner? It will be paid for by the money you previously gave." I nodded, sitting at a table near the fireplace. Alexia and William soon joined me. "We have money now, sure. But what do you plan to do now? We have to get back, which doesn't seem to be your main goal!" Alexia yelled as soon as the man left the room. "It is. But how do you suppose we get back? We don't even know how we got here. I'm just trying to get what we need to survive. Just in case getting back takes a while. And that's if it's even possible." I said the last part quietly. Alexia sat down. William lifted his head from his book. "This in the only Inn for about half a day's walk. Isn't it weird we're the only ones here?" I looked around, at last realizing that besides us, this place is empty. "Now that you mention it, He didn't question are odd appearance." Alexia added. At that moment, the front door blew open, and three guards ran in. Followed by the man we sold the phone parts to. He pointed at us. "It's them! They are the magic users!"


End file.
